


date night

by stardustland (prowlish)



Category: Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Birthday Sex, Bloodplay, F/M, Human/Vampire Relationship, Oral Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Vampires, i guess??, i'm putting it anyway, idk - Freeform, uhhhh do I use the sticky tag if they're humans?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 10:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16094234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prowlish/pseuds/stardustland
Summary: Prowl has practically spoiled Jazz for her birthday, but he has one more gift to give.





	date night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vejiraziel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vejiraziel/gifts).



> Another commission! Thank you very much for your patience :)

Jazz didn’t bother flicking the lights on as they entered the unit; she liked the low lighting from the foyer filtering in behind them to the large, open family room. And, after all, it wasn’t as though Prowl needed the light to find his way around. She was getting there on principle of familiarity, though she wasn’t perfect. But who was?

 

She glanced over her shoulder at Prowl, a devious little smile on her lips. In an objective sense, no… but if anyone strove closer than Prowl, she didn’t know of them.

 

Especially after this night. The way Prowl lavished her with gifts and expensive dinners was, in a word, spoiling. Jazz wasn’t one to complain; in fact, this had been her aim from the start and she was constantly pleased by her success. Diamonds are a girl’s best friend, or so the original material girl had sung – not that Jazz was particular to diamonds alone. And thanks to Prowl, she had an embarrassment of gifts from which to choose. He was consistently forthcoming to her whims, and yet tonight he’d seemed intent on outdoing himself.

 

Jazz was touched, for her birthday to be so special!

 

She was used to the sounds of Prowl neatly removing his suit jacket, but another sound caught her ear. An unfamiliar rustle. She peeked over her shoulder. “Being sneaky under the cover of darkness?” Jazz called teasingly.

 

Prowl paused, but soon she could make out his form retreating towards the large master bedroom. “Not exactly,” he replied. The light glinted off his glasses frame, giving him a smirky look where Jazz could otherwise discern no expression.

 

It was bait, but she took it. Jazz kicked off her heels and followed him quietly back to the bedroom. In here, there was low-lighting, again mostly for her benefit. She spotted him at his wardrobe, hanging his jacket. In his hand was a slim box.

 

Jazz smiled, slipping up behind Prowl to wrap her arms around him. “Holding out on me?”

 

Prowl snorted softly. “I thought a private gift would be a nice gesture.”

 

Jazz hummed. “Well, I  _ do  _ appreciate it.”

 

Prowl gently broke her grasp to face her again, a look of suppressed amusement on his features. “I have not given it to you yet.”

 

Jazz laughed. “I don’t see you striking out now after this whole evening.”

 

She caught a glimpse of fang on his next smile, sending an anticipatory tingle down her spine. “I am pleased you have enjoyed yourself,” he replied as he handed the box to her.

 

Jazz’s smile widened, both for his remark and for receiving this last, private gift. She had no doubts that alone made it all the more special — and when she opened the gift she found she was not wrong. A sapphire pendant greeted her eager gaze, and the simple but elegant design of the setting let her know that Prowl had spared no expense having it crafted for her.

 

She held it with careful fingers, entranced by the way the low light refracted out of the gem’s facets. “It’s gorgeous,” she said softly. But then Jazz looked up at Prowl with a little smile playing at her lips. “But you know… I would have been glad to show it off on the town,” she teased.

 

Prowl tilted his head, regarding her for a moment. He reached out to gently pluck the chain from Jazz’s fingers. “I am sure you would have,” he said. He circled behind her, fastening the necklace around her neck with deft fingers. When she felt the clasp close, Jazz turned to face him again. “But there will be plenty of time for that later. I wish to enjoy this first.”

 

That little thrill that had tickled down her spine now seemed to bubble up through her belly, warm and wanting. Especially when Prowl lifted his hand to frame the pendant between his fingers, and the way that the motion had the back of his hand resting in her cleavage could almost be seen as careless… but nothing Prowl did was careless. Jazz smiled a wicked little smile. “Oh, do you?” she asked. Her eyes gleamed.

 

“Of course,” he murmured, and leaned down to gather Jazz into a kiss she was all too willing to melt into.

 

Prowl’s hands trailed down her sides, bringing more pleased chills over her skin. Jazz took a moment to revel that all it took was his touch to get her worked up, just a little caress, reminding her of every touch that came before and bringing anticipation for every touch that would come. And if she was a little eager, so what? It  _ was  _ her birthday, after all.

 

She smiled against Prowl’s lips at the thought, pressing against his front. That he humored her by taking steps backwards at her urging was also endearing; she’d seen his preternatural strength at work and knew that she had little hope of moving Prowl around like this if he didn’t allow it.

 

Eventually they ended up at the bed – probably the only reason Prowl broke their kiss.

 

Were Prowl anyone else, the fact that he still had his dark glasses on would be ridiculous. But Jazz simply smiled, reaching for them. It was another indulgence Prowl allowed her, and she always showed her gratitude with a few soft kisses to the scars that crisscrossed above his eyes.

 

Prowl simply allowed Jazz’s actions, arms still wrapped around her waist possessively until she turned to set the glasses on the side table… though his touch didn’t leave completely. He traced a fingertip down the skin left exposed by the back of her dress, and when she turned to face him with another impish smile, she was greeted with the same. Prowl was much more reserved than she, typically, but she’d been around him enough to know.

 

“Proud of yourself, are you?” she murmured, easily negotiating her flowing skirt to sit astride Prowl’s lap. His lips twitched, widening his smile further and showing another tease of fang. It was incredible what got her going lately, but that was one of them. Particularly when she imagined the sharp points of those fangs piercing her skin —

 

Prowl chuckled, his hands tracing up her back again and following the lacy points of her exposed bra. She arched against his front in response, her fingertips already working on unbuttoning his shirt. “Should I not be?” he murmured. “You certainly have led me to believe you have enjoyed yourself thus far…”

 

Jazz snorted. “I intend to keep enjoying myself.”

 

It was nothing for Prowl to lean close and press a kiss to her jaw — so close to her neck that Jazz stilled for a breathless moment. But Prowl simply smiled against her ear. “As do I,” he murmured. Jazz was so focused on the barest tease of his fangs that she hardly noticed he was undoing her dress until he began to pull it off her shoulders. She moved with him, letting the fabric flow down her waist and lifting first one and then the other leg so that Prowl could pull it off neatly and discard it by the bed.

 

Jazz settled back in his lap, grinning again; this had been her tease of the evening. Her dress had shown enough of her back to reveal the lacy edges of her bra… and the skirt was of a length to show – in brief flashes – the suspenders holding her stockings in place to her garter belt. The sapphire pendant rested between her breasts and made for a pretty picture. Prowl’s eyes were closed – as they always were unless she requested otherwise – but she knew hew could see. What that vision was like compared to her own, she didn’t know. It had never occurred to her to ask, since he seemed to appreciate how she dressed all the same.

 

Considering Prowl was tracing his hands over the edges over he undergarments with clear interest, Jazz could see that was still the case.

 

“I think your gift matches,” she said, moving her shoulders just to feel the chain and pendant slide against her skin.

 

Prowl hummed. “What is it you like to say? Great minds think alike?”

 

This brought another laugh from Jazz, and she wrapped her arms around him completely once more. “Well then, show me what you’re thinking. We can compare notes.”

 

Clearly he enjoyed that reply, given that he squeezed her hips and brought their bodies flush. His fingertips played with her garter straps. But he did not remove them quite yet. Instead, he traced his hands over her curves, up to Jazz’s waist with his own smile. Before she could say anything snappy to him, he showed off all the easy strength lurking in his body by picking her up and suddenly switching them so that Jazz laid out on the bed.

 

When she got herself propped up on an elbow again, she found Prowl had finished relieving himself of his shirt. Jazz smiled; that was a sight she couldn’t deny enjoying.

 

Within a blink of her eye, Prowl was back and leaning over her. Jazz’s pulse sped up, excited. She caught another sharp smile on his lips as he dipped his head down. Her breath caught for a moment – but he only lowered his lips to her ear, murmuring a gentle tease about her eagerness. Prowl knew, she was sure, about this specific _ fixation  _ of hers, but it wasn’t as though knowing that he would relentlessly tease her with it would diminish her interest.

 

Jazz arched beneath him, feeling his hands slide down her body to toy with those garter straps again. This time he undid the clasps holding the belt to the stockings. He slipped down a little, making even more of a tease dragging his lips over her neck. Jazz squirmed again.

 

“You’re terrible,” she remarked, a playful pout on her lips.

 

Prowl grinned at her again. “The lady doth protest too much, methinks,” he replied. He trailed his hands up again, opening the front clasp of her bra.

 

“You think you’re very clever, don’t you?” she teased, masking the thrill of watching him remove the clothing… at least in her voice. She knew that Prowl could track the changes in her pulse and smell her desire.

 

“According to  _ you _ this very evening, I am so clever,” he replied, still teasing as he swept his hands appreciatively over the newly exposed skin.

 

Jazz made to respond, but her words were lost in a gasp when Prowl had that teasing mouth on one of her breasts. Instead she murmured his name breathily, her fingertips mussing his neat hair as she grasped at him. Anything else on her mind faded away as Prowl kissed and carefully nipped along her soft skin, earning more delighted squirming when he teased his tongue or fingertips against her nipples.

 

Eventually he switched, working his mouth over Jazz's other breast, but his free hand trailed down her waist again, hooking into the hem of her panties and starting to tug them down her hips.

 

"Prowl," she hissed again, when she felt like she couldn't stand it anymore. And when she peered down her body again, she saw that self-satisfied smile of his; he'd re-positioned again, swiftly pulling the lacy undergarment down her legs and letting them fall to the floor as well. But she snorted as he began fastening the garter belt's suspenders back to the stockings. "You don't have to do that."

 

He tilted his face back towards her. Sometimes it was still eerie, knowing he was watching her through closed eyes, no matter how many times they did this. But the smirk on his lips made that thought fade away in another rush of heat through her core. "I want these to stay where they are," he said, matter of fact, and slipped his fingers beneath the elastic only to let them go to smack gently against her skin. Jazz licked her lips. "If you say so," she murmured, flushed.

 

Prowl hummed, but it was apparent he was less interested in speaking than he was in lowering himself between her legs.

 

Jazz huffed out a breath, her head falling back again as she felt his mouth on her, teasing. He was just as wicked and clever with this as when he spoke and teased her. She quivered, squeezing her legs around him. His eagerness always took her breath away, her back bowing as he focused all his attention for the moment on her clit. It was a good thing Prowl so clearly enjoyed her sounds of pleasure because Jazz felt she couldn’t really help them anymore. Soft moans spilled from her lips as Prowl’s tongue dipped inside her and then slipped up to tease her clit over and over again until she was panting and practically quivering in want of a release.

 

He paused.

 

“Prowl!” Jazz gasped. She began to squirm but Prowl held her hips still. He let out a low sound of amusement before just barely teasing the point of his fangs on her inner thigh. She called out his name again, feeling like she could barely stand it. But finally, Prowl put his mouth back on her aching clit, working her over a few more moments until she finally felt the hot rush of orgasm.

 

Through her lazy gaze, she could still feel his smugness while he stood again. Jazz knew he was finishing undressing himself, and normally she would be eager to help – but she did feel a little entitled to bask in the afterglow for a few moments.

 

Eventually, she heard another soft huff and peeked her eyes open with another smile. “Yes?”

 

Despite the sound he’d made, Prowl was smirking over at her. “Are you really done for?” he drawled.

 

Jazz slowly sat up, knowing her smile was at least as wicked as Prowl’s. She felt the pendant roll between her breasts, the metal of the chain warm now. “A girl can’t savor the moment?” she replied.

 

Prowl made that gentle scoffing sound again. “I suppose. It  _ is _ your birthday,” he conceded.

 

Jazz chuckled. “Damn right it is,” she purred. Her gaze was hungry on him as he drew closer. “Besides… you know how comfortable your bed is.” She patted a section of the mattress beside her; the glide of the sheets against her skin only proved her point.

 

One of his eyebrows went up, even though he already moved to crawl on the bed with Jazz. “Of course I do,” Prowl replied. Many of his expressions could be inscrutable, but Jazz knew the look and tone of voice he put on when he clearly didn’t understand her behavior but was going along anyway. Jazz took it in with indescribable fondness.

 

And then a devious smile passed her lips again and she pulled herself close to Prowl again. “Then appreciate it,” she murmured as she threw one leg over him. She pushed him back with the hands she’d balanced on his shoulders – though, like usual, it was a conscious decision on his part to follow her whims. For some reason, that endeared him to her all the more.

 

Jazz grinned as she followed him down, finally kissing him again with renewed passion and desire. The tease of his sharp teeth and the feeling of his hands trailing down her back and playing with the garter belt and its suspenders quickly had her aching for him again.

 

She shifted over him, hot anticipation curling in her belly again when she felt the unmistakable brush of his shaft. Jazz smiled, slipping one hand between their bodies to wrap her hand around him, stroking down his length as she went back to kissing Prowl. He let out a shuddering sigh against her lips, giving her even more of a rush as she trailed her kisses down his jaw again before re-centering her weight entirely.

 

Prowl looked up at her through still-closed eyes and Jazz tilted her helm, giving him a gentle squeeze as she hovered her hips so near him. His hold on her was tight but not bruising; wanting, but still controlled. Oh, Prowl was too much.

 

“Look at me,” she said. It was somewhere between a command and a request. Prowl saw her just as well this way as he did with his eyes open, but… she didn’t care anything about the scarring around his face or the damage to his eyes – she just liked to gaze into them.

 

Like the majority of her requests, Prowl obliged. Jazz smiled and, for once, resisted the urge to kiss him; instead she rewarded them both by finally lowering her hips and guiding him to her entrance.

 

Prowl let out a low murmur of a sound, something that sent a pleased shiver up her spine. Only the first of many, as Jazz continued rolling her hips, working herself over his length in little grinding motions that left her breathless. Though soon enough, she found a deep and intense rhythm, and watched him watching her as he matched her motions.

 

It didn’t take long for him to trail his hands back up her waist and to the soft flesh of her chest. Jazz let out more enthusiastic sounds as Prowl gently toyed with her breasts, and a particular light pinch to one of her nipples had her driving the pace of her hips with even more fervor.

 

Prowl smiled again as he watched her, rocked his hips up into her, set her afire in her hunger. She couldn’t resist any longer and leaned forward to kiss Prowl once again. He lifted one hand, cradling Jazz’s head as they kissed. It was far sloppier than before, but no less passionate. Not with Jazz still rocking her hips back to get more of him inside her.

 

Just as she thought it was too shallow now, Prowl firmed up his grip on her and rolled them over. Soon Jazz was peering  _ up _ at him, panting, her hands grasping desperately to him as he reached between them and pushed back into her again. Jazz arched, rolling her hips with his movements, feeling like she trembled on the edge of another climax.

 

And, in fact, it was with several more deep thrusts and the tease of danger giving way to the actual thing – Prowl nibbling tenderly at the skin of her neck, before  _ finally _ breaking the skin with his fangs – that eventually had Jazz come apart in his arms again. She felt his release as well, but it seemed distant as she lazily took in his scent and the feeling of his fangs in her neck.

 

After what could have been a few minutes or a small eternity, Prowl rolled them over again. When her equilibrium righted, she just barely caught a glimpse of Prowl licking his lips. Jazz smiled lazily at him, running her fingers through his hair and feathering kisses over his cheeks and eyelids.

 

She felt a gentle tug around her neck, and gazed down where Prowl was teasingly tugging on the pendant still hung around her neck. “See? We got to enjoy it first.”

 

Jazz snorted. “Happy birthday to me,” she murmured. The soft huff of laughter from Prowl was its own reward, and Jazz let her eyes close as she tucked herself close to him.

  
  



End file.
